


shut down

by miiniwa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cross posting from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2241777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miiniwa/pseuds/miiniwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thinks about Kenma a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He thinks about Kenma a lot.

Whether he’s eating dinner by himself, taking a shower, or about to fall asleep in bed, Kenma somehow always manages to probe himself into his thoughts.

It puts him in a strange state of mind where he’s thinking deeply, yet mostly thoughtless at the same time.

Lately though, he’s noticed that the thoughts have become slightly _different_ , in a direction he’d much rather forego.

Thoughts of ‘ _I wonder what Kenma’s doing right now_ ,’ and _'Kenma did good at practice today_ ,’ have steadily evolved into thoughts of, ‘ _I wonder if Kenma ever thinks about me like this_ ,’ and ‘ _Kenma looked good in his clothes at practice today_.’

Kuroo clicks his tongue as he puts his pencil down, deciding that he should probably grab a snack and distract himself before attempting to do anymore homework.

"Stupid Kenma," he mutters as he returns to his room with a bag of chips in hand. He stares down at the remainder of his homework, the numbers only swimming through his head.

One hand unconsciously rubs his forehead, and he finds himself briefly lost again.

_I bet Kenma’s forehead is a lot smoother than mine._

The loud crunch of the chips in his mouth is enough to snap him out of his short trance, and he sighs heavily as he grabs a large handful of chips, munching noisily on them until the sound muffles out the thoughts of Kenma.

…

…

…

"Shit, the train needs to hurry up and get here already," Kuroo says, yawning as he briefly glances down towards the boy beside him, who is quietly tapping away at his cell phone, as per usual.

He notices the short, tiny furrowing of the boy’s brow, before Kenma looks up at him.

"Ah, Kuroo, can you"— He starts, and Kuro scoffs sharply.

"What? Sunlight’s screwing up your screen again?" Kuroo asks with something of a drawl, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Yes," Kenma replies quietly, as if he’s embarrassed over how well Kuroo can read him.

"Alright," Kuroo says, stepping over to the other side of him, where he can block the sunlight and cast a shadow over the screen of Kenma’s electronic.

Kenma silently continues tapping at his phone, although somehow, Kuroo can detect his appreciation.

Kuroo’s eyes lid halfway as he glances down at the boy. When he’s standing right next to him like that, it’s not difficult to notice how tiny he is, how his hair falls gently along his cheeks, and how he has the habit of keeping his eyes downcast, yet attentive to his surroundings at the same time.

_He’s pretty focused right now_ , Kuroo thinks to himself, seeing the way Kenma’s eyes are glued mostly to the screen.

Kuroo’s gaze unintentionally flickers up towards the boy’s forehead, and yesterday afternoon’s thoughts resurface, irritatingly loud in his head when there is no sound of chips to cover them.

He takes a couple steps forward without even noticing, tilting his head to get a better view of Kenma’s face, for a reason he can’t quite discern.

Meanwhile, Kenma’s brows furrow again at the sudden loss of his sun-blocker. The images on his screen become harder to see, and he frowns, looking up.

"Kuroo"—

His eyes widen when Kuroo’s lips press softly against his forehead, and it’s the hand that suddenly holds onto his back that keeps him from stumbling.

The grip on his phone tightens as he looks up to see Kuroo’s facial expression, for some explanation of what had just happened, but he’s a couple seconds too late as the train pulls to a stop in front of them, and all he can see is the back of Kuroo’s head.

Kenma reaches out for him, hand tugging on the back of Kuroo’s uniform, somewhat annoyed with Kuroo’s lack of enlightenment.

"Let’s get on the train, Kenma," Kuroo tells him, casually, without glancing back, and it’s the tone of his voice that causes the other boy to release his uniform.

Kenma’s eyes stare thoughtfully ahead at his back, a little frown still set on his lips as he wordlessly follows after him, deciding it’d be better not to question it for now.

…

…

…

When Kuroo gets home, he goes to bed and falls asleep, even as the sun is still shining brightly.

At a little past midnight, he wakes up, unsurprised with the dull buzzing sound in his head, especially with what had just happened a few hours earlier.

He sits up in his bed, thinking that Kenma is probably asleep by now, and he curses lightly, wondering when exactly Kenma had become his usual first thought of the day, or in this case, night.  

Kuroo quickly changes into his house clothes — a black hoodie and a pair of red sweatpants — before he quietly strolls into the kitchen, remembering that his mom had just brought home a ton of groceries the other day.

He opens up the fridge and instinctively reaches over for the pudding cup he sees, scowling as he pulls off the top cover.

_Maybe I should buy him a game or something_ , Kuroo thinks, already planning an apology that wouldn’t require him to use a multitude of words.

He nods to himself at the thought, currently uncaring that it’s about Kenma again, before he eats up the first scoop from the pudding cup.

He cringes.

"Too sweet."


	2. save point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Huh? You didn’t tell me that you were coming over."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has nothing much to do with the first one. Just more kuroken hehe.

"Huh? You didn’t tell me that you were coming over," Kuroo says, a bit startled when he hears someone at his bedroom door and suddenly sees Kenma, looking as if he _belongs_ there.   

"Since I felt like it," Kenma replies quietly, still standing at the door. Kuroo sighs, scratching the back of his head.

"Uh, well, that’s okay, but why did you bring all of that with you?" Kuroo demands, suspicious when he spots the plastic bags in the boy’s hand, one of which is full of wires and cords.

"To pass time," Kenma tells him, moving forward to finally walk into the room, now that the permission has been granted. Before he can close the door, and two hear the sound of quick-paced steps, and Kuroo raises a brow, knowing that it’s probably his mother.  

"Honey, did you know that the electricity went out across the street?" Kuroo’s mom calls out from downstairs, and Kenma flinches lightly, as the timing could not have been worse.

"Oh, really?" Kuroo answers back, although his eyes are dully trained on Kenma the entire time, glinting with a somewhat threatening aura as he walks over to close the door.

"…So you’re here to use my electricity," Kuroo mutters with another short sigh. When Kenma merely stares at him, showing no indication of giving a reply, Kuroo clicks his tongue.

"…Fine, whatever. Once it comes back on though, you’re going home, got it?" Kuroo tells him, using his assertive tone.

"Okay," Kenma says, casually fishing through one of the bags for his PS Vita charger, and through that action alone, Kuroo is somehow convinced that the boy won’t be keeping his promise.

…

…

…

"The electricity went back on five hours ago, and it’s two in the morning right now. Damn it, _go home_ , Kenma,” Kuroo groans, pressing an ear against his pillows, when all he can hear are the bubbly, high-pitched sounds of Kenma’s video game.

Kenma, now sitting calmly on his bed for a reason Kuroo cannot remember, makes no response, simply continuing his tapping on the buttons, and Kuroo is almost tempted to grab the device from him and toss it to the other side of the room.

Kuroo buries his face in the covers, because even though he’s irritated with the fact that Kenma hasn’t gone home yet, he finds that he’s not even annoyed by the boy’s presence in itself, and it’s confusing to him.

"Screw you, Kenma. Go home. I’m _tired_ ,” Kuroo complains, somehow barely audible through the sheets.

Kenma glances down briefly at him, instantly raising his gaze back towards the screen when a new enemy appears within the game.

"…It’s because you’ve been distant lately," Kenma mutters while spamming the X button, and Kuroo’s hearing perks up at the sudden sound of his voice.

"Hah?" Kuroo demands, lifting his face from the covers. _Distant? What the hell?_ He wonders, brows furrowing.

"Because of the Interhigh," Kenma continues, eyes still looking at the glowing screen in front of him. Kuroo frowns at his reply, but it doesn’t take too long for everything to finally click.

As he thinks about it, with the Interhigh prelims approaching at an alarming pace, practice had become the most frequent activity for the two of them. Practice at school had become tougher and longer, and when they reached home, they usually fell asleep within a couple hours.

Through all the preparation, days had become dedicated to volleyball practice and random practice matches, while nights had become the only time for rest and sleep. Within all of that, their free time together had significantly decreased, but Kuroo had had no idea that Kenma would think much of it.

Kuroo chuckles sharply, a hand reaching over to grab onto the end of Kenma’s hoodie.

"What, you were _lonely_?” He asks, amused, even more so when Kenma gives him a slightly bothered look.

"You suck at talking honestly sometimes, you know that? You basically bullshitted your way into here today," Kuroo comments, before he wraps an arm around the boy’s waist and effortlessly pulls him closer.

"Oi, Kenma. If you don’t talk back to me, I’m seriously gonna drag you back to your own house," he continues, a light scowl on his face as he glares up at the boy.

Kenma swiftly glances down towards him, and Kuroo fights off a smirk.

"It’s just because I’m used to being around you more, Kuroo," Kenma tells him, surprisingly honest this time, and Kuroo partly regrets getting him to talk, especially with the extremely light feeling in his chest.

Kuroo heaves out a long sigh as he puts his face into the covers again, already knowing that he’ll be spending a lot more time with Kenma once the Interhigh’s over.

"…Lay down and turn that off. I wasn’t kidding about being tired," Kuroo mutters, tugging the boy so that he can finally lie down next to him.

It’s nice and warm being so close to Kuroo, which is something Kenma definitely can’t deny, even as he’s doing his best to keep his attention on the game.

"Kenma," Kuroo says, his voice low as he puts a hand in the boy’s hair, ruffling lightly.

"Go to sleep," Kuroo continues, turning his head to press his lips against his cheek, almost gentle, and Kenma quietly squirms at the heat of it.

"When I reach a save point," Kenma tells him, unconsciously wiggling closer into Kuroo’s side.

"You better," Kuroo murmurs sleepily, eyes closing as he takes in a deep, calming breath. Kenma looks at his sleeping face for only a moment before he nods shortly.

As it turns out, Kenma doesn’t reach a save point until forty-five minutes later. By then, Kuroo is completely sound asleep, and Kenma is somewhat drained from staring at the screen for so long in such a dark room.

He flips off the switch of his electronic before placing it on the floor and moving to snuggle against Kuroo’s sleeping form, glad that he had decided to invite himself over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally from my tumblr here: http://miiniwa.tumblr.com/post/90472486530/kuroken-save-point
> 
> Hopefully I can start focusing on newer things now!

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally from my tumblr here: http://miiniwa.tumblr.com/post/89675661020/kuroken-shut-down
> 
> I really, really, reallyyy just wanted to write about Kuroo blocking the sun for Kenma.


End file.
